Phobos Battalion
|background color= |lightened color= |image=Baron Phobos Trozei.png |size=100px |caption=Baron Phobos }} Phobos Battalion (Japanese: Phobos Army) are the enemies in Pokémon Trozei!. They steal to use their energy to power up a secret weapon called the Phobosphere. Their logo is a . They store Pokémon in hidden areas and travel in tank-like Phobos Mobiles driven by their leaders, the Phobos Generals. Phobos Battalion Generals use a Jammer flash that only lets the Pokémon's shadows to be seen, add 50 more Pokémon to Trozei'd, and will use Jammer Balls, which look like rocks, to try to block the player's Trozei. The only way to get rid of the Jammer Balls is to line them up with Ditto. Phobos Battalion Generals Baron Phobos Baron Phobos (Japanese: フォボス男爵 Baron Phobos) is the leader of the Phobos Battalion that can be fought in Pokémon Trozei!, and is the leader of the Phobosphere. Buzz Buzz (Japanese: バズ将軍 General Buzz) is the first General, and is the leader of the Phobos Train. He can drop Jammer Balls onto the field, making it harder to Trozei! Pokémon as they get in the way and can only be cleared by using a , usually multiple. He can also, like all of the other generals and Baron Phobos, jack the "Trozei Left" back up to 50 if it is below 10 and he is not stunned, as well as darken the field, which turns all of the Pokémon into silhouettes for a short time. Avery Avery (Japanese: アベリー将軍 General Avery) is the second General, and is the leader of the Phobos Jet. Instead of simply dropping Jammer Balls onto the field like Buzz, he can push rows of Pokémon one space to one side, destroying the last one on the side where it was pushed, and leaving a Jammer Ball on the other side. Also, like the other generals and Baron Phobos he can jack up the "Trozei Left" when it is below 10 back to 50 if he is not stunned, and can darken the field, turning Pokémon into silhouettes for a short time. Grock Grock (Japanese: グロック将軍 General Grock) is the third General, and is the leader of the Phobos Drill. His name is probably derived from "Ground" and "Rock" as in the Pokémon types, as those types of Pokémon appear in his stage. Like all the other generals and Baron Phobos, excluding Buzz, he can move rows of Pokémon on the playing field to the left or the right, leaving a Jammer Ball where it was pushed, and getting rid of whatever Pokémon was on the other side. He can also, like all of the other generals and Baron Phobos, jack the "Trozei Left" back up to 50 if it is below 10 and he is not stunned, as well as darken the field, which turns all of the Pokémon into silhouettes for a short time. Aquarella Aquarella (Japanese: アクアレイラ将軍 General Aquarella) is the fourth General, and is the leader of the Phobos Submarine. Her strategies are not much different than the Generals to come before her. Boolum Boolum (Japanese: ブーラム将軍 General Boolum) is the fifth General, and is the leader of the Phobos Walker. He is often referred to as "Bang Boolum". The Pokémon that the player finds on his stage, the Phobos Walker, are mainly Fighting and -type Pokémon. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Bataillon Phobos |de=Phobos Bataillon |it=Battaglione Lunox |es_eu=Escuadrón Phobos }} Category:Villain groups Category:Trozei characters Category:Pokémon Trozei! Category:Groups consisting of characters with different genders de:Phobos Bataillon es:Escuadrón Phobos ja:フォボス軍